


Babydoll

by Junebug1312



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Prompt: Mark and Ethan are hanging out and Ethan gets drunk (Mark sober obviously) and Ethan slips out “babydoll” to Mark and Mark gay panics and leaves (possibly to jerk off) and Ethan is hurt and confused bc his drunk oblivious self doesn’t understand and the next day Ethan drives to Mark’s house to apologize and Ethan stumbles in on Mark moaning his name and the two do the do?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699807
Comments: 14
Kudos: 296





	Babydoll

"Marrrrk" Ethan whined and made grabby-hands towards Mark. 

"Ok buddy, take the water" Mark chuckled, coaxing a glass into the hand of his friend. 

Ethan smiled all dopey and leaned lazily against the sofa, grabbing the glass with both hands, "So good to me _Marky_ "

Mark rolled his eyes but let a soft smile slide onto his face. Ethan had no right to be so adorable when he was definitely heading to blackout drunk avenue. Mark was at least happy that Ethan stopped playing Uno with his friends before he could reach that point.

For some odd reason, Ethan's video equipment had become super messed up, green lines plaguing his video footage along with a glitch that made his face all distorted and creepy. Though it was a rare thing for Ethan to ask for help from Mark it apparently had gone too far which was why Mark received a phone call from his buddy at nine at night. He was supposed to be recording for 9:30 with his friends and desperately needed equipment that wasn't going to break down on him so happily Mark agreed to let him come over. Mark didn't expect Ethan to go overboard though when he accepted.

"You really did it this time Ethan" Mark muttered, snickering quietly to himself as he watched Ethan's eyes flutter shut not on his own accord. 

"M'sorry" Ethan slurred.

Mark's lips quirked upwards, an affectionate blush rising onto his cheeks. He shook his head lightly and let his body fall to the soft couch below him, stress aching in his joints from the busy workday he had.

"Wha' wrong?" Ethan mumbled, eyes half-closed as he sipped mindlessly from his glass.

Mark stretched his arms above his head, bones cracking and popping at the strenuous movement. He groaned lowly and sunk deeper into the pliable fabric.

"I'll deny it if you tell anyone I said this but" Mark motioned him in closer as if getting ready for a big secret, "I'm not as young as I once was"

Ethan's eyes roved over his body, a shrewd look in his eye, "Don't look in bad shape to me"

Mark gulped awkwardly, creases forming as his smile widened. What could he say? Ethan's words had unfortunately always affected him and now that he was cutely drunk, mumbling about Mark having good features it was only increased.

"Want me to work out your _kinkkkkks_ " Ethan garbled which was immediately followed by a wink that ended up defaulting into both eyes shutting and then a snort of laughter.

"Haha," Mark said sardonically, "If only the shippers could hear you now"

"Oh, babydoll I'm just getting started" Ethan teased, the pet name slipping out of his mouth with ease.

If possible Mark's muscles seized up to a point that was past painful heading into white-hot anguish. His breathing turned into fast staccato beats, ribcage vibrating with the speed. That one word digging into Mark's stomach and scrambling around his organs. 

"What—What did you just say?" Mark inquired, nerves trembling his voice.

Ethan's eyebrows furrowed as he stopped chuckling to himself and took in Mark's dishevelled appearance, cheeks flushed red. 

"Sorry, stream got to my noggin" Ethan lightly smacked his head, "Started saying it during Uno"

Mark scratched the back of his neck, relieved that the name hadn't popped up naturally, "Oh"

Ethan's smile twisted into a smirk as he rested his head slackly, cheek pressing into the couch cushions.

"What? You don't like being my babydoll Marky?" Ethan teased.

Though it was obvious Ethan was just being his usual joking self, pushing the boundaries of male friendship Mark was having a hard time skipping over the casual drop of the pet name again. Or the tantalizing glint cast over Ethan's galaxy eyes. A twinge of heat pierced Mark's abdomen like a dagger as he repeated what Ethan had said to him in his head. 

Mark nervously tittered and looked away, "You're such a goof"

Wracking his hands together, Mark stared down at the floor trying to settle the chaotic storm in him triggered by Ethan's stupid joking. Sure he had liked Ethan for quite a while now but he mastered the fucking _art_ of concealing those feelings. He wasn't about to let a few suggestive words and some dumb pet name overwhelm him. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed deeply realizing that it was probably the bone-deep tiredness wracking his body that was making him feel so out of control. Suddenly the soft sound of a beer being opened alerted him. He swung around only to find Ethan standing in the kitchen clutching what had to be his fifth beer.

"Ethan!? What the hell?" Mark raced over and attempted to grab the bottle out of his hand.

"No! Jus' one more Markkk"

"God you are a fucking handful you know that?" Mark complained as Ethan struggled to hold him back, "How did you find the bottle opener so fast?"

Ethan smirked lazily which sent a bullet of warmth through Mark and shoved Mark back one final time, "I've been here _way_ too often Mark"

Mark huffed a laugh, "Yeah. Clearly."

Ethan whined indignantly, "Come on just this one beer and then we can play some games!"

"Nooo" Mark reprimanded, " _Then_ you can go to sleep. I've had enough of dealing with your clumsy ass"

As Mark spoke those words Ethan managed to trip forward beer dribbling from the top and pouring down the neck of the bottle. Miraculously he succeeded in stopping himself from falling probably because he deemed it a travesty to lose beer to the floor. This resulted in him holding up the bottle like he was the Statue of Liberty and his beer was his torch.

"Fuck no!" Ethan moaned.

Mark rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, amused by the presentation in front of him. When suddenly the display went from entertaining to something else entirely. 

Ethan's mouth laved up the bottle, beer funnelling into the canal formed by his tongue gliding into his throat. In the completely ironic way that juxtaposition can work, Mark's throat felt entirely too dry watching the liquid flow into his friend's mouth. Triggered by the suggestive movement of his lips coated with the shine of beer, his throat gulping hurriedly so none was wasted. Mark felt a wave of sickening desire spread through him almost unbearable with its power. Ethan, mindless to it all, continued to strain his neck catching loose droplets on those pink, pink lips and if alcohol wasn't Mark's kryptonite he would catch Ethan's lips with his own and lick the flavour off. It was a minute, maybe less and yet Mark felt fuzzy and hot without the taste of alcohol impeding his system and dancing on his tongue.

"Too close" Ethan giggled, swiping his tongue across his lips.

He must have seen Mark's perplexed and flushed face staring at him because the next thing he knew Ethan's targeted eyes were directed right into his. He watched the mischievous grin grow on Ethan's face as his eyelashes fluttered against his skin.

"Like what you see _babydoll_?"

Joking, idiotic Ethan was back. Hell his tone wasn't even suggestive since it kept cracking due to his giggles. Still, that one word was enough to send a shiver from Mark's toes to the tips of his finger and cause his pants to tighten slightly. But even then it wasn't his lone actions like the flickering look of teasing desire in Ethan's eye or the choice of words that made Mark feel like he was choking. It was all of that combined with Ethan trailing his tongue up one of his fingers and then forcing it into his mouth, sucking off leftover beer while remaining eye contact with Mark. No doubt, he just wanted to watch Mark's grossed out expression but if Mark was feeling anything at all it certainly wasn't disgust. His breathing had turned into an arpeggio increasing as the drumbeat of his heart did. He had to go _now_ or was he going to make some _very_ bad life choices.

"I-I'll be back" Mark exclaimed in one rushed breath. 

Quickly he scurried away from the scene of the crime to the bathroom in the hallway not taking even a moment to look back as Ethan called out his name in confusion. This was not the time to face his emotions but Mark found out promptly that he had no choice. His pants were past simply tight more edging on the side of busting open and it's not like he could go back out there with a raging hard-on. Sure he could wait until it disappeared but that would mean two things. One, suspicious Ethan would only grow more intrigued and possibly come to retrieve him which was not helpful as this door didn't have a lock on it. And two, it left drunk Ethan with way to many possibilities and risks in the kitchen. He'd be lucky if his kitchen wasn't burnt to a crisp by the time he returned because Ethan decided he was in the mood for a waffle or something. So he was left with a singular decision and sadly it seemed his mind was already made up.

Feeling humiliation, shame and a tremendous amount of guilt Mark unzipped his fly and reached into his pants, pulling out his dick without the common courtesy of removing his jeans. He could go for a nice leisurely wank when he had the time but for now, he was on a speedrun. Though tension was creeping up his neck and settling into a headache at the base of his skull he ignored it and pushed forward. He stroked confidently with the amount of assurance a guy who had been getting himself off since fifteen would have. Flashes of Ethan's long tongue trailing down the beer bottle entered his mind and without the time constraint he would have pushed pause on crossing that line but for now, the fantasy no matter how messed up would have to do.

His breathing became laboured, stricken by the knowledge he would have to be quiet if he was to get away with this since Ethan was only a short distance away beyond this door. But it was refutably challenging as images of Ethan giving his fingers the equivalent of a well-versed blow job were HD quality in his head. When moans filled in his mouth they spilled out as short breaths. He focused on the motion of Ethan's tongue flicking over the foaming beer, sucking the bottle dry. Skillfully he twisted his hand at the end of each movement causing his hips to buck upward and head to fall, unfortunately, loudly against the door. He stilled waiting for the onslaught of questions from Ethan only to be left with his stuttering pants and the soft noises of Ethan turning on the T.V. Perfect, background noise was just what Mark needed to get by undetected. 

Feeling only the tiniest bit calmer Mark relaxed into the hard oak door his free hand clutching the doorframe as he thumbed over his slit. A growl got stuck in his throat as Mark's mouth fell open. Finally, he let his imagination run the show. Ethan's mouth wrapped around his dick, tongue swirling lasciviously and dirtier than the show he watched before. Those pretty hazel eyes staring up at him, a touch of darkness outlining his pupils showcasing his lust. And those fucking hands, smooth and supple roaming over Mark's chest, tugging at his nipples without restraint. Mark bit off a deep groan as he released into his hand with the image of Ethan's smirking lips playing in his mind. Thankfully he wasn't loud or at least loud enough to warrant a visit from Ethan as there hadn't been a knock at the door.

Mark put himself away and went to the sink to wash his hands knowing the grime he felt once he was done was skin-deep and unremovable. He shook his hands at his side, took a long deep breath and slowly opened the creaking door. He had only been gone a couple of minutes and could always play it off like the food he ate for dinner didn't agree with him. But as he walked out ready to explain his odd behaviour he noticed the T.V still on but no Ethan to be found.

"Ethan?" Mark called out, expecting Ethan to pop out from somewhere and scare him.

After a couple of seconds with no reply, Mark felt a vibration in his pocket and reached in to take out his phone. It was a text from Ethan.

Ethan: Sory dud took Ubr hom 

After drunk translating, Mark understood. Ethan had taken an Uber home and Mark could only pray it wasn't because Ethan had heard him.

* * *

After coming to his senses the morning after all the chaos Mark realized Ethan had apologized in the text which was odd but hopefully meant he hadn't caught Mark. There was no reason for Ethan to ever know why he was acting so weird last night as it would no doubt lead to an early end of Unus Annus. Mark knew no matter how hard he tried his pride and dignity would get in the way and much like what happened with Sean with all the shipper craziness their friendship would be impacted. Yet this time, it would be all his fault. 

Mark had fallen asleep on the couch after watching one too many reruns of 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' and so he woke up to the sound of Chica nosing at his face. When he opened his eyes his cute dog was staring at him adorably, head tilted to the side. Mark smiled and rubbed at her head, sleep still present in his weary movements. 

"That's a good Chica-Beeka" Mark cooed while scratching under her chin.

Her tail wagged against the floor like a crazed snake forcing a chuckle from Mark's mouth as he got up and rubbed his eyes trying to rid them of repose. The first thing he noticed was the blinding sunlight causing him to wince, the second was the pressure between his legs. He sighed tiredly not really in the mood to jerk off but knowing that if he didn't his morning wood wouldn't let him get shit done. He had a lot planned for today. After working out, he needed to make three or four videos and that didn't even include the two Ethan and he had to make for Unus Annus later.

He rubbed his hands over his face and then carded his fingers through his messy bed—or—couch hair. He wondered when he had managed to fall asleep last night because he felt like utter shit. As if to remind him of his circumstances, his dick throbbed only causing Mark to groan in annoyance.

"Will you hold on a fucking second?" he mumbled glaring at his lap.

He was in no state to realize how fucking weird and obviously inane it was to yell at his crotch and so he shooed Chica out of the room instead. He wasn't some pervert. He wasn't about to get off with Chica in the room with him though if he was looking to simply get rid of his hard-on that would be a total boner-killer. He tugged off his jeans which were a completely uncomfortable sleeping choice but at least they provided warmth which his bare legs had none of now. Lazily Mark grasped the blanket that had been covering his torso and threw it over his lower body. Deciding to waste no more time he dug his hand into his boxers and breathed out contently as the pressure resided and bloomed into pleasure. Flashbacks of last night entered his mind. Him pressed against the bathroom wall hiding this dirty secret away from Ethan. God this was so fucked up. 

But what was more fucked up was the fantasies flooding back into Mark's head even though he promised himself he'd stop them after last night. Mark had a lot of fucking willpower but apparently not enough to resist this. So he emerged himself in the clear images of Ethan biting bruises into his thighs and taking those wonderful fingers and shoving them deep into his mouth letting his tongue run over them. Getting them slick with spit before reaching down, down until—

"Fuck" Mark whined breathily, "Ethan"

Ethan would smirk up at him with a look that read 'I've got you trapped' and proceed to fuck himself moaning out Mark's name. Mark's hips rutted upwards as he used the copious amounts of precome spilling out to twist and stroke cleverly. He was so strung-up and was damning this boy to hell while also praising him for being some sort of godsend that could make him come in a minute or less.

"God...Ethan" 

Mark's voice rang out throughout the room, echoing back into his ears and god he could hear the want. The blatant desperation. So raw and dirty. But there was one thing he never expected to hear.

"M-Mark?"

A reply.

It took Mark a second because for a moment he was shocked at himself for managing to replicate Ethan's voice so perfectly in his reveries. Then that's what made him freak out and turn around because it was _too_ perfect. Mark's eyes enlarged as he saw Ethan standing behind the couch, mouth opened wide.

Mark scrambled with the blanket again pulling it and his legs even higher to his chest.

"What the fuck!? Ethan?" Mark exclaimed, heart, beating out of his chest, "How...how—"

"Door was unlocked," Ethan said statically, "P-Pretty irresponsible there Mark"

That was a joke. A joke that landed flat on its face at the prospect that Mark was never going to be able to look at his best friend again.

"Oh my god...fuck...Ethan" Mark was grasping for any logical thought to get him through this but really there were none.

"I...I came here to apologize" Ethan evidently was still able to vocalize his thoughts, "For last night"

Mark's brain couldn't keep still, even though improbable it was shaking like a leaf. Flashes of the words: wrong, guilty, caught, Ethan, fuck and goner went off in his head. He was just caught moaning his friend's name and _he_ wanted to talk about apologizing!?

"Apologizing?" Mark inquired with so much attention that Ethan instantly began explaining.

"Yes! I just..." Ethan breathed out slowly and was picking at his nails, "I know I made you uncomfortable and—"

Mark couldn't hold it any longer, the dam was breaking and nothing could stop it.

"Fuck...Fuck! Ethan, I am so _so_ sorry ok. I-I didn't know you were coming and you were never supposed to find out like this...or at all actually—"

Ethan strode over to Mark and placed his hands firmly on his shoulders, "Woah, woah, woah! Slow down Mark and just...let me explain ok?"

Mark glanced up at him helplessly, "But—"

"Let _me_ explain" Ethan soothed, his eyes not full of anger and disgust like Mark predicted.

Mark visibly relaxed some which allowed Ethan to remove his hands and move to sit on the couch next to him. Mark felt this gnawing anguish inside of him eating away at his nerves like a termite but he tried to remain calm and hear Ethan out. Though he didn't exactly understand why Ethan was the one who needed to explain seeing as Ethan wasn't caught with his hand down his pants and his friend's name on his lips.

"I came over to apologize because—" Ethan nibbled at his lip eyes searching Mark's face, "—because of how I treated you last night"

He didn't give Mark a chance to reply before jumping into his next train of thought.

"I was drunk, which is no excuse I know but my inhibitions were buried somewhere in fucking purgatory and I...I went too far"

Mark eyed him cautiously still unsure of where Ethan was going with this. Ethan didn't do anything wrong last night, he was just being lovable and affectionate which were by no means a crime. 

"Ethan I'm...I'm not understanding" Mark jumped in.

Ethan nodded and closed his eyes taking a moment to compose himself before inching only the slightest bit closer on the couch.

"What I mean to say is...I'm sorry for openly flirting with you last night. I was too drunk to think about what I was doing or saying and I didn't mean to push past your boundaries" 

Mark blinked slowly at him. Ethan was...was flirting with him last night? The entire fucking time? No. That can't be possible.

"Ethan if you're just saying this to make me feel better I swear—"

Ethan put his hands up in defence, "No! No, Mark, I wouldn't do that"

Mark searched his face for any signs of lying which Ethan was quite terrible at but there were none. Just uncovered vulnerability staring back at him.

"You're telling me" Mark started, "You were flirting with me the whole fucking night?"

Ethan chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, "Mark I called you _babydoll_. Three _fucking_ times."

Mark smacked his forehead, "I just thought you were joking around!"

Ethan quirked an eyebrow and that same stupid fuck-me smirk appeared on his face, "Oh really? And me deepthroating my fingers was just some platonic banter then?"

Mark's cheeks darkened which was odd because usually, he was the one embarrassing Ethan and not the other way around.

"Well...in _some_ countries..." Mark muttered eyes downcast unable to face Ethan.

Ethan snorted and placed his hand gently on his knee causing Mark to snap his head back up.

"You are such a dork" Ethan giggled and bit his lip.

Mark lost himself momentarily infatuated with Ethan's mouth and all of the awful yet wonderful things coming out of it.

"Well I guess I should apologize too then not only for today...but for being oblivious to your explicit flirting"

Ethan threw his hands up in the air and even though he could barely feel it Mark already missed the presence of his hand on his leg.

"That's the thing! I thought you _did_ notice why is why you ran away to the bathroom! Terrified at the idea of your friend hitting on you"

Mark's mouth gaped and he shook his head firmly, " _No_ I ran away because—"

He shut it fervently forgetting that the reason he left was humiliating but less so now that Mark knew Ethan was flirting with him intentionally.

"What?" Ethan pushed.

Mark shook his head, lips straightened in a thin line.

"What Mark? Tell me!" Ethan shook him violently forcing a chuckle from his mouth.

"No! You will never get my secrets out of me Nestor"

Ethan shockingly stopped his original tactic and looked Mark up and down with his eyes squinted. Mark eyed him worriedly, hearing the cogs squeakily turn in his head. Suddenly Ethan's insistent expression shifted into one of flippancy.

"Well, I guess if you're too much of a _coward_ to tell me..."

Mark gritted his teeth. Damn Ethan knew him too well. Any mention of Mark not being brave or smart or strong enough to do something was a sure way to get him invested. What can he say? He works off a system of spite and he hasn't died yet cause of it. 

"Not giving in" Mark stated, grinding his teeth.

Ethan's lips upturned in clear defiance knowing all too well it was only a matter of time till Mark cracked. He couldn't give up a challenge and both of them knew it.

"I mean...that doesn't sound like the move a brave, strong boy would make" Ethan challenged, "Sounds like _someone_ is coping out"

Mark clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. Why was he holding out anyway? He knew it was game over the moment Ethan said the word 'coward'. He was the man who tasted a fucking nasty ass plastic _toe_ because Ethan persuaded him enough into it. Challenged his honour or some bullshit and Mark being Mark defended himself. By tasting a toe. Not his proudest moment.

"Oh screw you! Shut your dirty slanderous mouth!" 

Well, Mark had reached his angry phase, it was really only moments now until...

"Fine dammit! I _will_ tell you because I have huge _man_ balls and I'm not some little bitch like you" Mark said, words hurtful out of anyone else's mouth.

Ethan nodded condescendingly, eyes filled with glee at his victory. He motioned for Mark to continue and that's when Mark knew he done fucked up. He done fucked up _bad_. But in Mark's brain, his purely non-masochistic brain, there was only one route left to take even if it meant shattering his pride and dignity all in the means of saving his...pride and dignity. Whatever it made sense to him.

"I ran into the bathroom because..." Mark's face blossomed pink though it was only slightly noticeable due to his tan skin, "you were making it _hard_ for me to stay...if you catch my drift"

Mark threw some weird half squinted tacky wink onto the end of the statement which in no way helped make what he said less awkward. Ethan's face scrunched up in the way it always did before he was about to laugh although two spots of dusty rose settled on his cheekbones.

"You—You really thought that _now_ was the time for wordplay?" Ethan said between breathless laughs, his stomach palpitating in his hands as he clutched it. 

Ethan breathed out hard as he tried to resolve his laughing fit while Mark stared at him upset not only because he was embarrassed by his confession but because of how damn cute Ethan looked even though he was laughing _at_ him.

"You're lucky I'm not in a position to get up right now because I _would_ tackle you to the floor!" Mark exclaimed.

Ethan shook his head, skepticism written all over his face as he eyed Mark curiously a glint of interest overtaking humour.

"So...you ran off to the bathroom to jerk off?"

The question was so forward Mark had to take a moment to regain his senses. Ethan was typically a bit shyer about sexual stuff not when joking about it but when getting serious. Even in the masochism video testing Mark whenever Mark would attempt to differ the situation to Ethan he would make a big goof out of the entire thing. It always left Mark curious about what Ethan was really like in the bedroom.

"Guilty as charged" Mark owned up to it.

"And it _wasn't_ because you didn't want me flirting with you?" Ethan inquired though the smirk on his face was a telltale sign he already knew the answer.

"Nah" Mark smiled softly, "If anything that's encouraged"

"Good to know" Ethan answered, eyes soft with ardour.

"So..." Mark trailed off biting his lip as a heart-racing silence filled the room.

"So?" Ethan queried shifting so his torso was fully turned towards Mark.

"You caught me in quite the pre _dic_ ament" Mark lamented with a lame smile.

Despite his internal cringe, Ethan laughed as he always did at Mark's shitty jokes, "Ok you _really_ have to stop with the puns"

"What if I don't want to?" Mark sassily replied, lifting his eyebrows.

Somehow even in this situation, Ethan and he were bantering like usual. 

"Then I'll make you" Ethan retorted quickly, the connations catching up quickly with him after he said it.

But Mark was in no mood to wait for Ethan to back out. The atmosphere had become tense with energy but this time it wasn't Mark's nerves threatening to peel his skin off no...it was something else entirely. Something Mark wanted to dig at.

"Will you?" Mark responded in a dubious yet inviting way, "go ahead then"

He sat up and leaned forward taunting Ethan by remaining eye contact. He shifted his balance onto his knees and felt the air hiss with an indescribable force as if Ethan's skin was a magnet drawing him closer.

"Make me," Mark said, all hushed and slow.

A tone that exploded with raw expectancy. His eyes illuminated with determination, brown orbs swirling in a light pool of white. This wasn't a game of seduction, it was fishing. And both boys were desperately trying to figure out which one of them was the fish. 

Though Ethan was affected made obvious by the slight shake of his responding giggle and tremble of his hands as he crossed his arms he tried his hardest to appear unbothered. Mark was inches away, had been for ages but it was like the most frustrating game of chicken ever. All through these years, both kept pulling back at different times without seeing the other pushing in. All Ethan's brain could conjure as Mark uttered the soft, sensual words was a problem used in a video they did.

If on one track laid Ethan's heart and the other Ethan's common sense, which track would Ethan let the trolley pass-through. Which one was he willing to sacrifice? 

"Is this the part in the fanfiction where I'm supposed to kiss you?" Ethan questioned though his voice was all breathy and low matching Mark's nature.

Mark gulped, nervous fizzing energy rising in him. Ethan's hazelnut eyes flickered between Mark's, a half-turned smile full of teasing but not of the joking kind. And that's when it all became apparent. Whether he was the fish or not the bait was right there in front of him and god he wanted to bite.

"Please" The word slipped out easily.

It was light and quiet unlike Mark's character completely. He was loud and brash, spoke with a bold tone. An assured individual, confident in his abilities, opinions and emotions. But under Ethan's gaze, Mark was caught off guard seeking out validation like it was water. Like he would die without it. A fish without water is a fish without air, breathless and struggling.

But while Mark felt out of place Ethan was no stranger to those feelings which was why he was so composed. This was all familiar, a messed up sort of comfort zone. One where he truly wasn't sure of anything yet somehow he thrived. Mark's lips were going to be stained into his brain like a specimen under a microscope and they were begging him to get a taste. So fuck the first track, he wasn't about to be a bystander to his own life.

Ethan dove in and grasped Mark's face feeling the flutter of his pulse under the heel of his hand. Their lips connected seamlessly and Mark was kissing him like he was inhaling air. Raw and vicious, flawless survival instinct. There was no awkward period of thinking, Ethan was his life source and by the startling counterattack of Ethan's possessive bites on his lower lip Mark might just be his. Ethan's hands scrabbled at Mark's shirt only pausing their kissing to pull it over his head. Ethan was obsessed with the tousled mess of Mark's hair and the wild desire running rampant in his eyes. Mark smoothed his hands up the side of Ethan's shirt, running his solid work-worn palms up unblemished skin. Ethan shivered under the direct attention but relaxed naturally into Mark's hold. 

Apparently, the slow tenderness was a momentarily lapse in Mark's fervent attitude because in a few seconds flat Ethan's shirt was gone and their lips joined again. Ethan scratched up Mark's back and felt his lips vibrate from Mark's moans. Well..someone did like a touch of pain with their pleasure. Losing his reserve Ethan let himself push the limits and dug his nails in deeper, a small part of him hoping demilune bruises would remain. As Ethan predicted Mark's hands flexed on his shoulders as he groaned roughly. Air becoming sparse they broke apart as Ethan smiled knowingly at his lap not meeting Mark's eyes. 

"Shut up" Mark huffed.

Ethan half-stifled a chuckle, "I didn't say anything"

A spurt of tiny giggles uncontained spilled out and Mark hit him lightly on the arm.

"Shut _up_ ," Mark said though a tiny smile was playing on his lips, "I'm _not_ "

Ethan finally met his eye, a glint of playfulness shining brightly. He tapped Mark's nose gently and ruffled his hair. 

"Whatever you say, Fischbach"

Mark rolled his eyes and was about to continue arguing when Ethan firmly pressed a finger to his mouth.

"Why don't we pick this up another time?" Ethan slyly let his eyes drop to the blanket covering Mark, "I have better ideas in mind then arguing"

Mark smirked sensually and shrugged casually as if the statement didn't make heat boil in his stomach. Ethan licked over his lips unheedingly and watched as Mark tore the blanket off enthusiastically.

"Yeah" Ethan huffed a laugh, "That's what I thought"

Ethan didn't keep Mark waiting as his eyes flickered down to his tented boxers making Ethan's mouth fill with saliva. For how cliche it all was Mark could only be described as delicious. Someone Ethan couldn't bear to not ravish completely. Not wanting to prolong his waiting, Ethan slid his hands up Mark's legs gradually until he made it to the waistband. He wished he could express every minuscule grain of astonishment and gratitude Ethan felt at being able to touch Mark like this but it was simply impossible to verbalize. He hoped his face said it all as he smiled affectionately at him while Mark canted his hips allowing his boxers to be pulled down.

Worry lines creased Mark's face and all Ethan wanted to do was get rid of them. He never wanted Mark to feel nervous around him. He had seen all of Mark before and there was nothing he would ever want to change. Ethan leaned forward gripping Mark's firm sides as he kissed him one more time pouring every fresh uncultivated emotion into it. Mark hummed pleasantly and Ethan hoped that meant message received.

Without glancing down Ethan took ahold of Mark, a gasp trembling from Mark's slack lips. He stroked slowly teasing his finger over the slit at every upstroke. Mark's lips quivered as he stared persistently up at the ceiling.

"Good?" Ethan asked hesitantly not wanting to break the warm connection between them.

Mark swallowed stiffly and nodded knowing that all it would take is one look at Ethan and he'd lose it. 

"Think I have a way I can make it even better"

Ethan slid down Mark's body assuredly forcing Mark's gaze downwards. Ethan's face was looming over his dick, a wicked smirk and determined eyes present. 

"Oh _fuck_ you" Mark exclaimed.

"Tell me Mark" Ethan's eyelashes fluttered against his porcelain skin, "Is this what you imagined on your little bathroom break?"

"Uh-huh," Mark said strangled, "Hit the nail on the fucking head asshole"

"Well don't hold out on me now Mark" Ethan skimmed his hand down to the base of Mark's dick and let the air of his words hit over the head, "Continue"

"Ethan I—"

Ethan squeezed his hand eliciting a smothered moan from Mark's throat, "Continue Mark, you wouldn't want me to stop would you?"

Mark felt a sliver of lust pierce him which Mark buried down deep inside him. He would contemplate why dominant Ethan was so fucking hot later. But right now standing his ground was impossible seeing as he felt like he was fucking floating in the clouds.

"I..." Mark gulped restlessly, "I imagined you sucking me off and your hands—"

Mark's words got caught in his throat as Ethan laved his tongue over the head coating his tongue with precome. His eyes urged Mark onward though and Mark was helpless to deny that.

"—Your hands were all over my chest, playing with my nipples"

Ethan's pupils dilated as Mark explained his fantasy and he finally took the head of Mark's dick into his mouth and sucked. Mark whispered profanities under his breath gripping the cushions underneath him. A grin twisted onto Ethan's face misshapen around Mark's dick as he let his fingers trail up Mark's chest and circle his nipples.

Mark took a sharp inhale, "Don't you _fucking_ dare"

He was already having a hard time holding it together as Ethan's tongue did dirty, dirty things. But Ethan was a confirmed, certified son of a bitch and so of course with the briskest of movements Ethan's nimble fingers were rubbing tenderly over the skin. Mark bit into his lip to contain his annoyed yet pleasured moans. Ethan slowly took Mark deeper, with a level of skill that comes with practice. Or maybe it was natural talent due to Ethan's lack of a gag reflex as was shown in the body exploration video. And holy shit was it working in Mark's favour right now.

"Un-fucking-fair" Mark whined under his breath.

Mark's legs quivered as his breathing got more oppressive, chest rising and falling heavily. It wasn't only the feeling that was impacting Mark so profoundly, it was the complacent, captivated look on Ethan's face as he stared up at Mark. The glint of challenge in his dark eyes. Every moan Mark let slip only propelled Ethan's speed or technique. Though Ethan wasn't competitive typically in their videos it seemed his combative spirit arose in the most interesting of situations. It was intoxicating for Mark to watch and only made the experience that much hotter. It was clear Ethan liked the control and Mark was happy to give it to him.

On a particularly hard suck, Mark's hands scrabbled to grab Ethan's hair, only to find that there was nothing to grab onto leaving him flailing helplessly.

"Damn it you, bald-headed bitch!" Mark exclaimed breathily and exasperated.

Ethan chuckled around Mark's length sending vibrations through Mark's body adding to his pleasure. A deep animalistic growl grew in his throat stifled by Mark's clenched mouth. He felt that ball of heat expanding in his chest as Ethan rubbed his thumbs gingerly over the salmon tinted buds. His abs clenched as sparks of lust set his nerves on fire.

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan" Mark intoned unable to help the name slip from his mouth.

In response, Ethan let his tongue slide and twirl devilishly into the slit gathering the precome and spit there and then swallowing him down to the base. Knuckles tainted white as his fists clenched into balls at his sides Mark let a gnarled gasp escape his mouth. That knot of desire in his stomach was at full mass and pulsating, just waiting to explode. Ethan having some sixth fucking sense added pressure to his tugging and rubbing over Mark's sensitive nipples. This combined with the intense deepthroating finally pushed Mark over the edge.

"Oh _fuck_ " Mark moaned trying and failing to keep his hips from rutting up.

All the while Ethan swallowed his load which carried Mark through his aftershocks until Ethan pulled his supple swollen rosy lips off of him. Mark watched him carefully seeing a whole new person unfolding in front of him. Ethan, feeling the intense heat of Mark's gaze, blushed and finally let his gaze drop to watch his hands fiddle with his sleeves.

"Don't get all embarrassed on me now man" Mark chuckled leaning forward to grab Ethan's wrist, "You're hot shit"

Ethan guffawed and his cheeks darkened as he attempted to pull away from Mark, "Shut it I am not"

Mark smugly with half-lidded eyes pulled him forward so he was lying on top of Mark again their bare chests resting against each other.

"You are" Mark smiled sated with content, "Embrace it"

Ethan peered at him, a soft smile that spoke of pure happiness sliding gracefully onto his face. Mark slid his hand down Ethan's back which was smooth except for a trail of moles leading to his tailbone. Ethan shivered at the touch as he held Mark's face lovingly stroking his thumb over Mark's lips. 

"This is some gross couple shit" Ethan whispered, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Mark chuckled lowly his free hand moving behind his head, "Can't be having that now. Should I call you a dirty bitch to make up for it?"

Ethan giggled erratically, "You know I'm going to give a solid no to that idea buddy but thanks for the effort"

"Anything for my blueberry boy" Mark replied ruffling Ethan's hair affectionately.

Ethan rolled his eyes knowing Mark was not calling him that to be cute, "I have told you already, that nickname doesn't fly anymore seeing as my hair is not only brown now but shaved"

Mark smirked, "Sorry but you are always going to be backflip kid to me Eth"

Ethan deadpanned, irritation creasing his features and forcing a stifled chuckle from Mark's mouth. Then he grimaced and stuck his tongue out.

"I sure hope not. If you still see me as a fifteen-year-old while we're hooking up we have more serious problems then that horrendous nickname"

At that, Mark finally broke character releasing his laughter, eyes squinting and head tilting back, "Ok point made" 

"But speaking of hooking up..." he continued.

Mark could feel Ethan's erection pressing into his hip demanding attention and after Ethan's earlier performance he definitely deserved some fair payment. 

" _Smooth_ segue Romeo—" Ethan commented playfully, his breath catching when he felt Mark's hand slip easily into his pants.

Mark smugly stared up at Ethan's surprised face, eyes fluttering when Mark cupped his ass with his strong hand.

"You know I liked seeing you take control" Mark admitted, toning his voice down making it deep and breathy, "But I think it's my turn"

Mark pulled his hand out and somehow agilely flipped them causing a surprised gasp to erupt from Ethan's throat as he found himself beneath Mark suddenly. He regained his composure shockingly quick letting his hands rest on Mark's bare hips.

"Was that supposed to impress me?" Ethan inquired, eyebrows raised.

Mark rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them, close enough that Mark's hot breath was felt on Ethan's lips, "Do you want to hear what I was thinking about this morning or not dickhead?"

It took Ethan a moment. Most things did truthfully. But when he got it, he _got_ it and his expression said it all. His features tightened while his eyes widened, desire flooding back in.

"Ok shutting up now"

Mark huffed out a laugh and in a mocking tone replied, "That's what I thought"

Ethan's eyes slanted but only lasted for a couple of seconds, his expression rapidly unravelled into untroubled when Mark's hand went to pop the button of his pants and unzip them. Mark was unable to take his eyes off of Ethan, enraptured by the enthralling glaze of nervous excitement shining back at him. He didn't even push his pants down the shaking of his nerves making him rush to touch the one place on Ethan he had never been able too. He reached down Ethan's underwear and pulled him out, tremours of emotion bolting through him. He had wanted this for so damn long and now it was his reality. His skin was smooth against his palm, precome bubbling at the tip letting Mark glide his hand easily up and down. Ethan breathed out steadily, nibbling absently at his lip, fingers digging into Mark's hipbones. His eyes were flitting between Mark's face and his chest, toned and tan with rippling muscles that took away any of the breath left in his lungs. Mark was gorgeous, not that Ethan would ever say that to him. Can't be boosting his ego even more. 

"Fuck Ethan," Mark said, tracing the other boy's lips with his eyes, "Reality is so much better than fantasy"

Ethan's heart fluttered and he didn't resist the smile slipping onto his face as a small moan spilled out due to Mark twisting his hand just right. 

"But that's not what you want to hear right now is it?" Mark whispered coyly eyes sparking up with dirty intentions, "You want to hear about me jerking off to the thought of your lips"

With his free hand, Mark stroked his thumb over Ethan's lips parting them slightly as Ethan's eyes went cross-eyed trying to follow his movements.

"Those fucking lips" Mark reprimanded playfully.

He stroked harder feeling Ethan's hips lift slightly with the change of speed. A moan rolled out of his mouth effortlessly.

"Gives a guy all _sorts_ of _nasty_ ideas" Mark simpered and leered, observing the bob of Ethan's adam's apple as the words hit him.

Ethan felt his skin tightening as he spiralled into a tunnel of pleasure surrounded by the sound of Mark's monotonous voice and rough skillful hands.

"W-What else?" Ethan inquired suddenly feeling a bit shy.

Mark smirked at Ethan's abrupt curiosity and instead of answering right away, he leaned down to kiss at Ethan's neck. Enjoying the warmth, the subtle pulse against his lips, the stuttering breath fluttering from his mouth. An eruption of white was spreading from Ethan's fingers digging into Mark's tan skin as he whined highly. Mark had slowed down his movements teasing Ethan with his fingers. He nipped at Ethan's ear after sucking lovebites into his pale skin knowing he would hear about it later once they had to film but Mark didn't care. Mark wanted to stain him with his touch, his love.

Mark's breath was hot against his cheek as he whispered into Ethan's ear, "I couldn't stop thinking about last night, you sucking on your fingers like they were fucking candy knowing _exactly_ what the fuck you were doing to me"

Ethan growled as Mark sped up his hand again the pressure so much more intense now after the break. Heat was bubbling in his chest like boiling water and Ethan didn't think he could hold back much longer.

"All I wanted was for you to take those fingers..." Mark paused taking his hand and trailing it farther between Ethan's legs. Ethan's eyes widened with a gulp stuck in his throat.

Mark brushed tenderly over the skin, the kindling to the fire roaring in Ethan's chest. Though he had been with other guys they had never gone farther then blowjobs so for Mark to touch him where he had only touched himself was hotter than anything else.

"And _fuck_ yourself right in front of me," Mark said slowly and continued to rub circles with his thumb the pressure increasing as he gained more confidence.

"You'd like the attention wouldn't you Ethan?" Mark cheekily asked just the tip of his nail edged inside him, "You sure liked it last night"

Ethan whined in the back of his throat, loud and feverish. He was so close to being pushed over the edge by Mark's hot words and implications.

"Fuck, please" Ethan moaned bucking up into Mark's loose hand, " _More_ "

Mark gulped feeling burnt by the heat radiating off of Ethan. He had never seen him so desperate, so close to pleading for it. Mark who was anything but a saint still couldn't resist that delirious expression, crazy with lust and passion.

So without further prompting Mark stroked slow but hard and pushed his finger in just the tiniest bit deeper enough that Ethan would feel the stretch but no pain would come from it. Ethan keened and rolled his hips, white painting Mark's hand almost immediately. His breaths were hot and heavy but it seemed all of his words had gotten locked in Ethan's throat. Desire incinerating his body from the inside out. Once the pleasure had subsided Ethan opened his eyes not even realizing he had closed them in the first place.

"Wow" Ethan finally said breathlessly.

Mark chuckled and stroked a hand through Ethan's hair, damp with sweat, "I know I'm pretty unbelievable"

Ethan rolled his eyes but there wasn't a trace of annoyance to be found, "Unbelievably _stupid_ "

Mark punched his shoulder lightly but couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face as he kissed Ethan's cheek. Ethan wrapped his arms around Mark's back as they cuddled on the couch. No words needed to be said about their relationship, they had all the confirmation that they needed regarding how they felt about each other.

"You know I am never letting you get drunk here again" Mark exclaimed.

Ethan blushed and giggled, "Hey! I'm going to force you to get drunk so I get to see you embarrass yourself!"

Mark's eyes widened as he blinked slowly playing up his fear and contempt, "The only thing I would be doing is _dying_ Ethan. You willing to go to jail for _murder_?"

Ethan took a moment to think about it as if it was even a possibility and then laughed and shook his head.

"Nah I wouldn't look good in orange" Ethan decided, yawning quietly as he relaxed underneath Mark.

"Bet you'd look good in handcuffs though" Mark commented, his lips curving into an insidious smile.

Ethan snorted and pulled Mark's head down so it was resting on his shoulder, the ruffles of black hair tickling his cheek, "Kinky..."

Ethan waited a couple of seconds before adding, "... _Babydoll_ "

Mark's heart thrummed in his chest as a spike of pleasure made him choke on his spit. He pinched Ethan's skin displaying his disdain making Ethan giggle quietly and kiss the top of Mark's head.

Yeah...they were going to be just fine. 


End file.
